


"Force"ful

by Kita_the_Spaz



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Silly, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; Jonathan and Sock watch a movie... Sock is <i>inspired.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Force"ful

**Author's Note:**

> So finally watched the new Star Wars film today. Literally banged this out while the ending credits ran...

Jonathan sprawled on the couch, wearing comfortable old sweats, with a mostly empty bag of microwave popcorn beside him.

Sock was sitting in the air, hands gripping the ankles of his folded legs, utterly invested in the action on the screen. His bright green eyes were riveted, and if he leaned any further forward Jonathan thought he might tumble out of the air entirely. Rolling his eyes, Jonathan turned his attention back to the screen.

The movie came to a predictable enough end, with a hand extending a lightsaber across the screen in an obvious lead-in to the next movie and the credits began to roll.

Coming out of his absorbed trance, Sock made a delighted sound and began zipping and flitting around the room like a mad thing, imitating the wooshes and zapping sounds of an X-wing in combat. His antics were amusing as all hell as Jonathan ejected the movie and replaced it in its case.

He sat back and watched Sock in his imaginary dogfight for a few moments, wondering again just how old Sock was.

At last, he interrupted. “So, what, you're Poe _Demon_ -eron now?”

Sock came to a halt, hanging upside down in the air, his vivid gaze fastening on Jonathan. “Maayyybbeee...” he drawled. Dropping down to where Jonathan's hoodie was lying draped over the back of the couch, he picked it up, slinging it over his shoulders. His smile was sly. He drifted over, dropping to hover just above Jonathan's lap, and making like he would sling his arms around Jonathan's neck.

“Seeing as how I've got your jacket, maybe I'm Finn instead,” he added, his smirk growing wider. He dropped down until he was nose to nose with Jonathan, breathing, “So if I'm Finn, does that make you my Poe, flyboy?”

It took Jonathan a moment to find his voice. “What are you going on about?”

“Oh, come on,” Sock went on, fond exasperation filling his tone. “There was enough unresolved sexual tension between them, you could have cut it with a knife.”

“Seriously?” Jonathan blurted. “You got all that from one hug and Poe telling him to keep the jacket?”

Sock was almost entirely in Jonathan's lap now. “C’mon,” he wheedled. “You have to say it right, just like he did.”

Jonathan could almost feel Sock’s weight against his thighs. “What? _‘Keep it. It suits you’_?”

Sock shuddered, and Jonathan had a split second to realize he could feel the shiver before warm lips claimed his.

Sock pulled away, leaving Jonathan stunned and breathless. “Mine now,” he purred. “You said so yourself.”

It wasn't clear whether Sock was referring to the hoodie or Jonathan himself, but Jonathan couldn't find it in himself to care one way or the other, not with a lap full of surprisingly solid and playful demon, and the heated promise in his eyes of more kisses.


End file.
